


Just Say So

by wolfb0y



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Krista is a gay disaster, One Shot, Pining, Romance, this WILL disappoint you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfb0y/pseuds/wolfb0y
Summary: After weeks of pining and spending far too much time thinking in the shower, Krista finally works up the courage to ask Ymir if she means what she says.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Just Say So

Ever since her arrival at boot camp, she and Ymir had practically been joined at the hip. Wherever she sat down to eat her meal, Ymir would come and sit beside her. Whenever they were asked to partner up for training exercises, Ymir would be the first to claim her. Even in their sleeping quarters, Ymir had chosen to sleep beside her on the bottom bunk. Granted, the bunk beds were rather large and she and Ymir had been two of the first to choose, she couldn’t help but wonder why Ymir had insisted on picking that particular spot. The taller girl’s company never bothered her, though. Not even when Ymir teased her or started being a bit mean. Krista knew that it was all in the spirit of playfulness.  
  
She’d grown accustomed to Ymir’s behavior in the time since they’d started their training. Joining the 104th Training Corps had been no small task for Krista. However, Ymir proved to make things much more manageable. The blonde often pondered if perhaps it was just her sense of humor that helped make things less overwhelming or if maybe it was just the way that she was always by her side. Regardless of what it was, Krista was grateful for Ymir’s companionship and she often found herself thinking about it. Like tonight, for instance.  
  
Krista had stayed in the dining hall rather late to help Sasha clean up. It was a punishment for the girl’s sneaking off during a training exercise to have a snack, but Krista genuinely wanted to help her. It reminded her of the time that Commander Shadis had made her run until sundown without dinner. She’d brought her something to eat once the sun had finally set and Ymir had given her a hard time over it. Krista didn’t care, though. The gratefulness that Sasha displayed was more than enough to convince her that she’d done the right thing. Now, though, Krista mainly helped out because it was something that friends did for one another. Her comrades in the 104th Training Corps were becoming her friends and she was always trying to show them that she was happy to help them in their times of need.  
  
Of course, Krista wasn’t surprised when Ymir decided to hang around the kitchen while she and Sasha cleaned up. The brunette mostly just watched, occasionally lending a hand when something was needed. This was the norm for Ymir and Krista had gotten used to it. Sasha mostly filled the space with chatter about how delicious the ham she’d had during their training session was. Ymir would snicker here and there while Krista would gently try to encourage Sasha to contain herself until it was designated mealtime. Part of her knew that her stomach would always override her brain, but Krista wholeheartedly wanted to believe that Sasha could one day conquer her extreme, constant hunger.  
  
After they’d finished up making sure the dining hall was spick and span, they’d started to head back to the bunks. Krista had grown somewhat sweaty from their work and had told the two brunettes that she’d be heading to the showers after grabbing a change of clothes. Much to her surprise, Ymir didn’t request to join her and instead only told her to be careful. Krista headed to the washroom on her own and stepped into one of the stalls. She pulled off her clothes from the day, folding them up and setting them on the bench opposite the wall of the showers. Her fresh change of clothes waited for her beside the former set as she turned on the water and shuddered at the sudden coldness on her skin.  
  
Krista went about washing her hair in the freezing cold water, waiting for it to heat up. It usually took some time, but she wanted to take a nice shower before she checked in for the night. It was odd to have alone time. The washroom was eerily quiet, save for the sound of the running water that cascaded down around her body. As she rid herself of the sweat and dirt from the day, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander back to Ymir. Why had she decided to hang back now of all times? Whenever Krista went to the washroom, Ymir accompanied her. The brunette always took the stall beside her own and made it a point to embarrass her by being too comfortable with her own body. She’d constantly strut around the washroom with her towel tied around her waist, leaving her chest completely bare.  
  
That kind of confidence was something that Krista was nowhere near. She’d always wrap herself up completely before leaving the stall. Even when they changed in the bunk rooms, she’d try to tuck herself away in the corner of the room so that no one else could see her. There had been situations where she’d been unable to avoid being seen, of course, but for some reason those situations didn’t bother her nearly as much as being seen by Ymir. There was something about Ymir looking at her that was different than the way any of the other girls would look at her in that situation. Those dark brown eyes scanning over the entirety of her frame felt… Well… She wasn’t really sure how it felt. In all honesty, everything about Ymir and her interactions with her left her with this unidentifiable feeling in her chest and in her gut. It was a feeling that made her ears burn and her cheeks turn red, a feeling that left her with knots in her stomach. Krista washed the soap off of her body and stood beneath the now warm water for a bit longer, her eyes fixated on the wall in front of her.  
  
This foreign feeling was one that Krista tried to avoid thinking about. For weeks, maybe even months, it had plagued her. And it would pop up in her mind to pester her at the most seemingly random times. She could see Ymir smile and it would get her to thinking about it, or she would lie awake at night and question why she felt the way she did. Maybe what she was feeling was something like what Connie and Sasha felt for one another; Nothing more than an immense, platonic love and appreciation for one another. The pair had become quite close and seeing them together always brought a smile to Krista’s face. That could be it, right? No… Connie and Sasha didn’t compliment each other. Ymir was constantly saying things to Krista that were really kind and made her blush. That, or she was asking Krista to marry her. This had always struck her as kind of strange, solely because she was operating under the impression that people only got married when they were in love.  
  
Only then did it dawn on her. She nearly gasped to herself when she came to the realization that it was possible Ymir had feelings for her. Krista turned off the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body and scurrying over to the bench. She plopped down and ran her hands through her hair, trying to collect her thoughts. It was only a hunch right now, but what if it turned out to be true? How could she even figure out whether or not it was true? It wasn’t like she could ask her. Why did she feel nervous? Her heart was fluttering in her chest and that same weird feeling that came around whenever Ymir smiled was hanging over her again. Krista’s hands curled into fists as she tried to make sense of this whirlwind of emotion. Maybe she could try to figure out some way to see whether or not Ymir was in love with her. If she was, then she wasn’t sure what she would do… Maybe they would talk about it? Krista wasn’t entirely sure how these things worked.  
  
But if she wasn’t… The blonde frowned, the fuzzy feeling in her chest dissipating at the mere thought of Ymir not loving her. Krista’s brows furrowed in confusion at the reaction. Why did she care if Ymir didn’t love her? She loved her as a friend, obviously. That should be enough, right? So, why didn’t it feel like it would be? Krista felt her pulse beginning to pick up again as yet another revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. Was _she_ the one who was in love? And with Ymir? What if Ymir had gone and said all of those things to get her to feel this way? What if it was all apart of some big joke? She scowled as she got to her feet and pulled her change of clothes on, a white pair of underwear and her nightgown. Holding her dirty clothes beneath her arm, she slipped on her shoes and stormed out of the bathroom. If this was all some kind of prank, she was going to get to the bottom of it. She was going to talk to Ymir.  
  
When she arrived back at the bunks, it looked like everyone had gone to sleep. As usual, Sasha’s arm was hanging limply over the side of her bunk and she hadn’t even bothered to change out of her training clothes. Annie, Mikasa, Mina, Hannah, and Sandra had all gone to sleep as well. As Krista crept across the wooden floor, she peered over at Ymir to see whether or not she was asleep. In the darkness, Krista couldn’t make out if her eyes were open. Setting her dirty clothes into the hamper at the far end of the room, she tip-toed over to the bed and crawled into bed. As she sat there for a moment, she leaned over and tried to get a good look at Ymir.  
  
“What’cha looking at?” Ymir’s tired voice nearly made Krista jump out of her skin and she glared at the brunette.  
  
A soft chuckle came from the taller girl and Krista smacked her lightly on the arm, “It’s not funny, Ymir. You scared me.”  
  
“Keep your voice down, will you? Everyone just got to sleep. We should, too.” Ymir warned as she rolled onto her side.  
  
“Right,” Krista nodded, “Sorry…”  
  
The smaller girl pulled the blankets up to her chin and rested her head on her pillow. There was a soft creak from the bunk above them as someone rolled over in their sleep. Krista stared at the wooden planks that supported the bunk overhead. She still wanted to talk to Ymir… It was eating away at her more than she thought it would. Her frustration was mounting and it was mostly due to the fact that she was lying right beside Ymir without having the gall to say a word. She pulled the blankets up a bit more, causing Ymir to nudge her in the leg with her foot.  
  
“You’re hogging the blankets,” Ymir muttered, tugging them back toward her side of the bed.  
  
Krista bit down on the inside of her cheek before taking in a sharp breath through her nose, “Ymir.”  
  
“Hm?” Came the response from Ymir.  
  
“Can we talk about something?” She asked, her voice now in a whisper.  
  
Ymir rolled onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at Krista with narrowed eyes. She looked partially annoyed, but more than anything she looked like she was confused. Krista had never really asked if they could talk about something before… Usually conversations between them came naturally, whether they were about light or heavy subjects. Ymir shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head.  
  
“Sure. What?” Ymir replied, the low volume of her voice mirroring Krista's own.  
  
Well, now what? She couldn’t just _ask_ Ymir if she was in love with her, right? That would be way too weird. It felt like a lump had formed in her throat and by now her mouth was entirely dry. Her pulse had started to pick up again and she could feel her ears burning. Ymir looked at her expectantly. Krista had asked to start this conversation and now she wasn’t even sure if she could finish it.  
  
Ymir spoke up again, “Krista, I’m falling asleep here.”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, I just… Um… Well…” She stumbled over her words, unable to figure out how to articulate exactly what she was feeling.  
  
“Well?” Ymir prodded, her eyebrows raised inquisitively.  
  
“How do you know if you’re in love with someone?” Krista blurted out.  
  
A quiet laugh came from the brunette’s lips, “You’re kidding, right? This is what you wanted to talk about?”  
  
“I’m serious!” She said defensively, trying to keep her voice down, “I… I’m curious.”  
  
“Why?” Ymir wanted to know, “You got a crush on Reiner or something?”  
  
“What? No!” Krista dismissed the idea, shaking her head.  
  
“Good.” Was all Ymir said in response, her gaze briefly moving to focus on the window behind the head of their bed.  
  
It was Krista’s turn to raise her eyebrows, “Good? Why is that good?”  
  
“You can do better. That’s all.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
“Oh…” Krista trailed off briefly, “Ymir?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“When you say you want to get married… When all of this is done… Do you mean that?” Krista asked, suddenly feeling very small, “Or is it just a joke?”  
  
Ymir seemed to hesitate for a moment. It was like for once, she wasn’t entirely confident in her response. Or, rather, she couldn’t even form one on the fly. The brunette shrugged her shoulders again and finally brought her gaze back to meet Krista’s. Even in the dark, when she could barely see their color, those chocolate brown eyes were enough to make Krista’s heart skip a beat and she could feel herself growing twice as nervous as before.  
  
“It’s whatever you want to make of it, Krista.” Ymir answered.  
  
That wasn’t what she was looking for… That wasn’t the answer that she wanted. She wanted something straightforward, something blunt, like how Ymir always answered things. Krista could feel a fire burning in her chest and she decided that it was her turn to be the forthright one. Now the ball was in her court, the move was hers to make, the words were hers to say. Krista swallowed the lump in her throat and looked Ymir in the eye.  
  
“I think I love you.”  
  
For the first time since they’d met, Ymir looked genuinely surprised. She hadn’t said anything. Why wasn’t she saying anything? Krista wanted to regret confessing to her so badly, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t bring herself to believe that her feelings were wrong. Even now, as Ymir wordlessly laid beside her, she didn’t regret being brave enough to tell her best friend how she felt.  
  
And then she felt Ymir’s hand cupping her cheek. Krista leaned in, lips parted slightly as her eyes closed. The feeling of Ymir’s mouth meeting her own was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. It was like a wave of electricity had been sent through her body. Her lips were warm and soft and carried the faint taste of honey. Krista was addicted from one kiss alone. Their lips slowly pulled away from one another as Ymir climbed over her, holding her weight on her own as she leaned back down to capture Krista’s mouth once more. One of her legs slipped in between Krista’s knees, slowly moving upward as they kissed each other fervently.  
  
Her heart was racing and every single inch of her skin felt like it was on fire… Krista had never imagined she could feel so alive. Ymir pushed her knee a bit further between the smaller girl’s thighs, causing her nightgown to ride up and her cheeks to turn red. A small wave of embarrassment, followed by a much larger wave of nervousness came crashing over her. Was Ymir intending to take this further than just kissing? They were in a room filled with other people… Albeit those people were asleep, Krista wasn’t entirely sure how crazy she was about the idea of going any further given the circumstances of the situation.  
  
However, when Ymir pulled away and pressed her lips to Krista’s neck, she began to think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. The brunette’s mouth on her sensitive flesh was enough to send chills running down her spine. One of her hands reached down to grip at the blankets, as if trying to keep herself grounded. The surge of new feelings that she was experiencing was overwhelming to say the least. The sensation of Ymir’s tongue brushing over her neck brought about a surge of inappropriate thoughts that Krista had never even imagined before. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying harder than ever to keep her nerves in check.  
  
Ymir kissed her way up the side of her neck to her ear, lips brushing against her skin as she spoke, “If you want me to stop, just say so.”  
  
“I… I don’t know,” Krista whispered, her breathing already all out of sorts, “I’ve never… What if… What if they wake up?”  
  
“They won’t if you’re quiet,” Ymir answered, pressing her knee against the crotch of Krista’s underwear.  
  
The blonde’s eyes widened and she bit her tongue. There was a knowing grin on Ymir’s face, one that was all too familiar, and she lowered her head to plant another kiss on her lips. This one was far hungrier than the first, giving Krista a rather clear image of just how badly Ymir wanted this—How badly she wanted her. The feeling was mutual on Krista’s end, but she found herself wishing that she’d come to the realization far sooner. Though, in all honesty, she hadn’t expected to feel this way about a girl of all people. Ymir shifted her weight onto her left hand, holding herself above Krista as her fingers began to roam over her bare thigh.  
  
As her fingertips traveled up the length of the blonde’s leg, they left goosebumps in their wake. Ymir’s touch had never felt anything like this. Krista wanted more of it. She craved the feeling of Ymir’s touch, like it was something she had been robbed of all this time. Her hand slid up her side and brushed over her soft stomach before coming to a stop just beneath her right breast. Krista arched her back a bit, as if leaning into Ymir’s touch. The brunette took note of this and pushed her hand up just a smidge further, beginning to knead Krista’s breast with a single hand. A quiet whimper slipped past her lips and into Ymir’s mouth as she touched her. It was like now that Ymir had started, she didn’t ever want her to stop.  
  
Their lips parted briefly and Ymir pressed her forehead to Krista’s, “Krista.”  
  
“Y-Yeah?” Krista managed to squeak out breathlessly.  
  
“I love you,” Ymir told her, laughing softly.  
  
A big, goofy grin sprawled across Krista’s lips and for the first time in a long time, the world didn’t feel like it was coming to an end.


End file.
